Some Things Were Made To Be Broken
by TheBrokenSunrise
Summary: The Tashio's and the Arashi's have been at each other's throats for as long as anyone could remember. Then the two teenagers of the families get thrown in the same high school. So what happens? Well one of them ends up with a crush. Or in his own words, "Not a crush. Most definitely not a crush."
1. Chapter 1

** Some Things Were Made To Be Broken**

**Prologue**

(Flashback)

_Kimi sat in her room and cried, tears cascaded down her face and bosom down to her swollen belly. 'Did he think I wouldn't find out? Did he think me foolish?' _

_She ran her claws through her stark white hair and put on a smile as she heard her twin children tumble into the room. "Momma?" an 8 year old Kaiden asked.  
_

_ He was the spitting image of his father, with black claws, bright silvery eyes , and onyx colored hair. "Why are you crying?" he asked in his adorable inquisitive tone. She ignored his question and looked at him and his younger twin sister, Kagome. _

_She was an odd, but beautiful mix of both her and Haku, Kagome's father, but she was the only one in the family that inherited Kimi's markings and... other abilities and attributes. _

_She had onyx hair that was streaked with a bright white color, her claws were long and glassy, much like her mother's. Two twin stripes of silvery black ran from her cheek to wrap around the back of her neck only to continue on her other cheek and a silver outlined black star that adorned her forehead.  
_

_Her eyes were an eerie obsidian color that changed as well as her white hair and claws did, with her emotions._

_ She dismissed his question with a wave of her hand and a smile. "Oh, don't worry about it darling, momma just misses daddy."_

_ Satisfied with that, Kaiden ran out to play with the other boys. Kagome hadn't moved."Kaggy? What's the matter, dearest?" _

_Kagome shifted her feet and stared at the ground before looking up at her mother with teary eyes, "He's with them isn't he, his new family?"_

_Kimi looked torn, her daughter was too wise for one so young. So instead Kimi just smiled and said, "as long as he's happy dear, I am happy."_

_ Of course that was a lie but still, an eight year old, shouldn't worry about matters such as those ones. Kagome gave her mother a weary look before walking out the door and going to the park to play with her brothers and sisters.  
_

_Haku came home about an hour after that. She hugged him and tears welled up in her eyes before she pushed them back. She looked down at her claws, silver. No doubt, her hair and eyes were the same.  
_

_"Kimi?" Haku looked at his wife and saw the color change in her. "Kimi what's the matter, love?"  
_

_When he said those words she wondered, 'Was he calling that whore love as well?' She could clearly smell the sex through the concealment spell he placed on himself. _

_Her silvery heart broken eyes, tinged red if only slightly. "Do you think me stupid, Haku?" she murmured quietly and bitterly.  
_

_"W-what?" He managed to tumble out.  
_

_"You've been sneaking out to meet that whore every time my back was turned. I'm carrying your child Haku! Not to mention the seven that we already have! Why are you trading in your family for a cheap harlot, especially when you have a willing wife who loved you right here?!" She yelled, tears of frustration, anger, and bitterness falling down her face.  
_

_"She's not a cheap harlot, Kimi. I think I love her, her and little Hinara." He smiled dreamily. "Leave." she hissed, her bangs covering her now completely red eyes, they barely had a trace of silver in them._

* * *

_His face became blank as he walked out the door. Kimi fell to the floor as sorrow overtook her once bright and beautiful features, they were filled with nothing but emptiness and internal pain._

_ She walked slowly to her closet and pulled out a blade. "I'm sorry little one." She rubbed her tummy lightly with a clawed hand before wrapping both hands around it and plunging it into herself. "Aah!" She cried out in agony._

* * *

_Kagome was coming home from the park, she was out voted when they decided who should get the games. That and she had to use the restroom. "Aah!" she heard a cry and smelt the familiar scent of bled and heard flesh being torn. "Mamma!" She cried.  
_

_She fell on her knees and crawled to her mother. "Mamma?"  
_

_Kimi reached up with a bloody hand a touched Kagome's face. "My beautiful baby girl, I'm so sorry." She paused and began to choke on the blood pooling in her mouth._

_ "Kagome, don't ever let yourself be hurt, as I have." She whispered before she let herself surrender to the darkness that was calling._

_Haku felt a burning sensation pour through his mating mark. Then pain wracked his entire being, as if he was struck by lightning. 'Kimi'. He tore his pants up his legs and ran out the door, not even bothering to look back at Hari, the demoness he had traded in Kimi for.  
_

_Haku arrived at the house about 3 minutes later, he walked in and saw the grueling sight of his mate and wife laying on the floor, covered in blood._

_"Kimi!" he rushed to her side, but it was too late she was already dead. He looked around the room and saw Kagome, her face and hands covered in her mother's blood._

_ "Kagome?" he whispered, slowly walking to her side. Kagome looked at him with hate "You did this." She stared at him with cold empty eyes. "You killed mother." Her voice was cold and dead, much like her mother.  
_

_"It should have been you." She hissed her eyes flashing completely black. She clashed her wrists together and disappeared in a flash of silver and black.  
_

* * *

_After her mother died, Kagome went missing for three months, and when she came back, she wasn't the same. Her older brothers and sisters had moved out on their own and Kagome and Kaiden, like always, decided to stay together._

_ Kagome hated Hira, and Hinara, not bothering to hide it. She quite often told them, or showed them. It didn't really help that Hinara was a bitch to Kagome of course. But surely, she had her 'reasons'.  
_

(End)

**A/N: So what do you think? R&amp;R :P**

** \- K.T.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: If you don't know by now... I just... no...**

* * *

The loud howl of a wolf could be heard throughout the forest that the men were trudging through. Brushing it off as nothing, the continued on, dragging a black body bag with them. Inside the bag was the remains of what once was a young girl, raped, murdered, and butchered. This girl would be the last they ever touched, but they didn't know that. They also didn't know that they had made a mistake coming to this particular forest, on this particular night, where a certain beast was looking for a way to satisfy its' hunger.

The howling seemed closer now, accompanied by the sound of pounding feet and growls. Jake, the younger of the two looked to his friend with nervous eyes. "Ricky? Do you think that it's real? Y'know the thing that's supposed to come out at night here?" He finished, fumbling over his words as he tried, unsuccessfully, to not stutter. "Don't be such a wimp Jake, ain't no one out here but us." The tall, dark haired man replied.

Jake nodded his head and trudged on behind Rick, reloading his gun and shaking. Rick rolled his eyes and re-adjusted the bag on his shoulder.

The beast looked at the men from the bushes. Its breathing heavy, and its black eyes narrowed. Suddenly, it leaped out and right past Jake, brushing fur against his arm, making him jump but too quick to see it. "Ah!" He began to shake harder and look in all directions.

A small empty carton of cigarettes found its way to the back of Jake's head. "Stop screeching, I said ain't a damn thing out here. Shut the fuck up!" Rick grumbled and dropped the bag on the floor in front of him. "This is a good spot, right here. "Now give me that shovel and keep a look out."

Jake handed him the shovel and Rick started to dig a grave for the girl.

A twig snapped.

The wind howled.

Jake jumped and began to fidget. "Did you hear that Ricky?" He whispered. Rick sighed and snatched the gun out of Jake's hands. "How many damn times do I have to say it? Ain't nothing there. Fidgety son of a bitch..." He grumbled, stalking out into the deeper part of the woods.

The beast walked ever so slowly behind Rick. Its black eyes glittering in the silvery moonlight. When it decided they were far enough away from the other boy, it made its move.

Leaping out quickly it jumped on the mans' back. It let out a growl and sunk its fangs in the flesh of its' victim. Rick let out a cry of pain. Soon, his blood was everywhere, on the trees, the ground, on fur.

Claws plunged into his body, quickly grabbing the bloody prize, yanking it out of his body. His body hit the moist earth and his eyes remained open in pain and terror.

Bloody claws pounded against the forest floor. Sniffing the air, it quickly found what it was looking for and circled the clearing, its' mouth locked in a a bloodthirsty smirk, red flowing from out of it.

Another crunch.

Another otherworldly howl of the wind.

Jake huffed and covered the last of the grave with fresh dirt, the young girls' body already inside.

"Rick?"

The beast walked out of the bushes and stood on four legs. "What the hell?!" Jake cried picking up the shovel and holding it in a sloppy defensive position. "What are you?" he cried, continuing to walk backwards as it stalked forward.

Suddenly, it stood on two hind legs and jumped in front of Jake, releasing a loud growl as blood dripped out its' mouth.

Claws scraped his back and neck and much like Rick, he was dead. The beast howled in victory and trudged through the forest, finding a suitable, well hidden place.

It laid down and as the sun came up and the moon went down, the beast began to turn into something else. Its' bones shifted, and growls turned into small cries of pain until it completely reverted back to what it was before the moon took over. A girl.

* * *

Kagome looked up at the ceiling of my bedroom and sighed, today shall be the day that she faced her own, personally made, hell. Today was the day she had to attend Shikon Academy. That cute, preppy high school that anyone with any sense hated.

Her phone suddenly blasted loudly, her music offending her sensitive ears. With a curse, she snatches it off the floor and presses it to her ear.

"Kagome." She nearly snarled, rolling out of the bed and feeling her feet hit the cold floor.

"Gome, guess what!" One of her best friends, Lana, screeched on the other end of the line. Kagome let out a small sigh, why the hell was she so _**loud**_ this morning? "What is it?"

"I got in!"

This brought a small smile to her face. Despite their vast differences, Lana was still one of Kagome's best friends and she was happy that she wouldn't be alone at her new high school.

"Alright, I'll be over to get you soon. Be outside in 20."

**XxX**

By the time Kagome had reached the large house that Lana's family lived in, Lana was dressed and in front of the house. Hopping into her car, she gives her friend an affectionate hug before putting her feet up on the dashboard and leaning her chair back.

"How've you been?" Lana smiles, sharp blue eyes wide.

"How do you think?" Kagome replies simply, if not rhetorically, as she shoots down the street.

"Where's your other half?" Lana asks instead.

"Kaiden? He's meeting us there. He wanted to leave early, the nerd." Kagome smiles a bit at the mention of her brother.

The car screeches as they stop, before pulling into the school's parking lot.

They jump out the car and grab their bags, walking into the school side by side.


End file.
